


Wasted

by rasengan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, I swear this time, M/M, NSFW later on, Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasengan/pseuds/rasengan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya is an impulsive drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

It's a sharp pain shooting through his skin, rivaled only by the dull throb of his hangover. It wakes him up from his usual Sunday morning slumber. Whatever it is, Hanamiya knows he's going to regret it. And he's right. He pushes Kiyoshi's lumbering body off of his own and walks to his mirror in just his boxers and bedhead, nearly shrieks when his gaze lands on a sparkling stud in his left ear. 

It starts as a one time thing - one Saturday night that got a little too out of hand and a hot, pulsing sensation in his ear the next morning. He takes the earring out and punches Kiyoshi a few times throughout the day for bringing it up again, because he wants to pretend as if it never happened. He'd gotten a piercing while drunk out of his wits and it's so terribly, embarrassingly cliche.

It's not a one time thing, though.

\---

He and Kiyoshi live together, but they don't. Not really. Kiyoshi is suppose to be sharing an apartment with some old high school teammates, but Hanamiya refuses to ever set foot in the place. As they spend more time together, it's seems only natural for Kiyoshi to have a drawer of his own in Hanamiya's closet, to stop leaving in the mornings when they both know he's just going to come right back at night. The move was gradual, so much so that neither of them have ever brought it up in a conversation. But, now they share a bed and share their meals and act like a proper couple even when neither of them will admit that they're dating.

It's always Kiyoshi that drags them out on the weekends, mostly because Kiyoshi is the one who actually has friends. Kuroko's birthday, Riko's new job offer, Hyuuga's promotion - he'll find any reason to drag Hanamiya outside. Hanamiya gets drunk because he can't stand any of Kiyoshi friends (or people in general, but _especially_ Kiyoshi's friends), but he's more of a light-weight that he's willing to admit. Truthfully, Hanamiya has never really drank all that much until Kiyoshi starts to take him out, and that's how they both discover that a drunk Hanamiya is also a ridiculously impulsive Hanamiya.

\---

It's the third weekend Kiyoshi has dragged him out to a bar in a row when he's stopped bothering to take out the piercings he magically wakes up with in the mornings after their barhops. He's got a septum piercing he pushes up when he's out in public, an industrial piercing in his right ear that he doesn't even know how to pull out, and (most horrifyingly) a bellybutton piercing - a silver little curve with a black gem at the end of it. 

Hanamiya swears up and down that he hates them all, that they're ridiculous, that he only keeps them in because he doesn't want to bother with taking them out just to get them pierced again when he's wasted. Kiyoshi knows better, though. He knows there is more to it than that. He knows that Hanamiya would simply stop getting drunk with him if he really hated his piercings. 

Kiyoshi has seen the look on Hanamiya's face when he's at the piercing shop - a giddy little grin that he only remembers through a haze of drunkenness. He theorizes that Hanamiya's a junkie for the pain, but he supposes it's better than Hanamiya being an actual junkie, so he says nothing. It's not as though he had been blind to Hanamiya's little kink to begin with. There was a definite sadist in his boyfriend, but when Kiyoshi had been asked (ever so bluntly, he might add) to pull at the raven-haired boy's locks in bed, he began to piece together that there was a bit of a masochist in Hanamiya too.

\---

"Kiyoshi, I don't need to be fuckin' carried," Hanamiya barks as he's all but tossed over Kiyoshi's shoulder on their way back from another drunken night out. There's a small lisp in the raven's voice that isn't just a product of his drunkenness. As he opens his mouth to complain more about how he can walk on his own, a flash of silver peaks from behind his plush lips. His tongue feels hot and a little too big for his mouth. It's strange - like he's never really noticed the presence of his tongue until there was something solid and metal through the middle of it. 

"But I wanna carry you, babe," Kiyoshi slurs, still holding Hanamiya as he uses his free hand to grip the railing of the stairwell up to Hanamiya's apartment. It's a miracle they make it up to his place without tumbling down the stairs together.

They wake up around noon as they always do after nights out. One of them waking the other with soft kisses while the other groans and begs for more time to sleep has become their morning routine. Today it's Hanamiya who wakes up first. He takes to rolling atop Kiyoshi with little concern for the ribs his elbow is jabbing into and pressing his lips against the brunette's neck. It isn't until he slides his tongue along the pulse of a yawning Kiyoshi that he's hit with a sharp pressure on his tongue. He withdraws quickly and pushes himself up, mumbling, "God, what the fuck did I do?" 

"Seemed like a good idea when we were drunk," Kiyoshi laughs as he props himself on his elbows. "Does it hurt?" 

Hanamiya shrugs, so Kiyoshi assumes that if there is pain it's not enough to bother his unbreakable boyfriend. His assumption proves correct when Hanamiya leans back down against him and tries to press their lips together. Kiyoshi places a firm hand on Hanamiya's chest. "Mm, you don't remember, do you?" He asks, his tone taunting. He knows the answer. Hanamiya's furrowed brows make that much obvious, so he decides to divulge. "Your piercing's going to take two weeks to heal properly. Until then, your supposed to keep your mouth to yourself."

There's a smug look on Kiyoshi's face, but they both know that the next two weeks will be hell. There's no doubt that both their minds are swimming with ideas of what fun they could have with Hanamiya's newest piercing.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!
> 
> thank you for reading!! as always, kudos/comments/even just reading this is greatly appreciated. i'm such a slow fic writer but i swear i really intend on writing more for this fic bc we all know what they're gonna do when that piercing heals up ;-) 
> 
> anyways, a while ago someone posted in the kiyohana tag on tumblr about a pierced!hanamiya and that basically inspired this. ily whoever u are.


End file.
